1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejector unit, in particular for a road milling machine, having an ejector that comprises a conveying surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Road milling machines usually comprise a milling tube on whose surface are mounted a plurality of bit holders. The bit holders are usually part of a bit holder changing system that also encompasses a base part. The base part is welded onto the surface of the milling tube, and replaceably receives the bit holders. The bit holder serves for mounting of a cutting bit, usually a round-shaft cutting bit, as known e.g. from published German patent application DE 37 01 905 C1. The bit holders are arranged on the surface of the milling tube so as to yield spiral-shaped helices. The helices proceed from the edge region of the milling tube and rotate toward the center of the milling tube.
The respective helices that proceed from the oppositely located edge regions therefore meet at the center of the milling tube. One or more ejectors are also then arranged in this region. The helices convey to the ejectors the material removed by the cutting bits. The ejectors then transport it out of the working region of the milling tube.
The ejectors are subject to severe abrasive attack, and must therefore be regularly checked and replaced. For this, the ejector welded onto the milling tube must be detached and a new one welded on. Attention must be paid to the exact positioning and alignment of the ejector in order to achieve ideal discharge performance. This replacement work in the confined working area of the milling tube is laborious.